Nobody Ever Listens
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: A short story about that "little boy" from the Inner Child episode. Mostly talks about his time with Olivia, Peter, and Walter and his thoughts about what was happening to him. "The first of many stories about him."


**Okay, so, I'm in love with that little boy off of the Inner Child episode. He's so cute! Okay, so I even named him. Sawyer Ebenezer (first and middle name)! I don't know why I love him so much but I do! He's even my avatar! HE'S MINE! I HAVE DIBS ON HIM FIRST LOL! "sigh" to bad he isn't real or I would adopt him… Anyway, here's my quick story about him. Please R&R.**

He knew things that others didn't know so maybe that's why he was left down there in the first place. Someone or something didn't want him helping anybody.

So he lived in the dark little "cage" eating and drinking what he could when he could. His body was soon affected by his surroundings, pale skin, no hair, not needing very much oxygen, it seemed he had adapted to where he was, giving him a much better chance of survival. He stayed in his imprisonment for years, maybe decades even.

He was interrupted by the loud banging from above. The noise was not like the normal 'drip-drip' from the leaking pipes or the scurrying from the rats, no, it was loud and even scary. The noise grew louder making the poor child huddle, fearing that his death was approaching. There was an extreme bang and dust and rotten wood feel into his 'cage' making it harder from him to breath. A bright light shone around and hit him square in the face, hurting his nocturnal eyes. His breathing quickened as he stared at the two frightening looking figures cowering over him.

They took him away. The strangers jammed needles, wires, tubes, anything they could get their hands on into him as if he were a lab rat. They ran all sorts of test and labs on him but how could he tell them to stop? He was mute in their eyes, for they didn't take the time to listen. Maybe if they had things would be different now. But, when they were satisfied with their tests and data collectings, he was left in a white, bright room all alone.

That's when she came. She said her name was Agent Olivia Dunham. She was different than the others, kinder, more understanding, almost as if, she too had lived in a "cage" for part of her life. She seemed to realize what was best for him and made sure he got the proper care. She told him about a strange new food called M&Ms, and why she never ate the yellows. He couldn't blame her; yellow was such a revolting color to make a food. She gave him clothes that she'd chosen for him. Soon, he felt enough confidence to show her his gifts not knowing if she'd actually listen. But she did, she followed his clues and words. She realized he was special and she took him away from the odd white room.

Olivia had friends. They called themselves Peter, Astrid, and Walter. Peter was nice like Olivia. He gave him a toy, which he called an action figure even though it didn't do much action, but what comes from the heart is all that really matters. Walter was an odd one. He did funny dances and had obsessions with different foods, but, he was brilliant. He invented something in a matter of hours to try to see what he was thinking. He didn't like the looks of it, it reminded him of the strangers from the white room. Walter first placed the 'wire hat' on his head and did a funny, what looked like a dance, around the room. It made him smile slightly, a kind of warm feeling spread throughout him. Walter than put the hat on his head, that's when the pain started. It felt like his brain was being scrambled and the loud noises were coming back. They took off the hat and put a blanket around him. Olivia was not happy with Walter.

A strange man, one who he could tell was evil, lied to Olivia about what he was. He could tell that the stranger was no social services man but someone who didn't want the truth found out about him. Olivia could tell that the stranger was bad and, without letting him know the truth, said they needed to run a few him before he could be released to social services. Olivia would never let something bad happen to him, he felt safe with her.

One day Olivia said it was time for him to go with a new stranger. Olivia promised that the stranger would take him to a new home, a good one, where he'd be raised like any other child. A new feeling crept upon him, sadness. He had thought that maybe Olivia would have wanted him, but, maybe Olivia knew better, maybe it was safer for him to be far away. A hug, something he had never received before, a hug as Olivia called it, was a way of saying goodbye, so that's how she said it, through a hug. He then took the stranger by the hand and left.

He sat in the back of the car smiling to himself, for the first time in a long time he was really, truly happy. He stared out the window at the passing houses and sidewalks. That's when he caught the glimpse of him. A man who looked like the older version of himself stood on the sidewalk staring directly at him. He turned away, the smile was gone and a new fear had entered his mind. He feared that the man would not bring good to his friends; that their lives would soon be in peril.

But who could he tell? Nobody ever listens…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. More Sawyer fics will be popping up soon. I'm probably going to start another one tonight. Please review, for Sawyer's sake! Be someone who listens!!!**


End file.
